I Fell For You Hard, And You Caught me Right Away
by LowLUNATIC
Summary: Rebecca Harvard is a semi-normal sophomore student. After an entire summer of betrayel, lies, and heart-break, Rebecca falls into sophomore year at Memorial High School. If she drops her books, will someone be a hero and help her? Will he be Craig Pierce?
1. Introduction

1. Introduction

My name is Rebecca Harvard. I'm a sophomore, well, about to be. Today is the first day back from the summer. I happen to be the age of 15. I have medium straight strawberry blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. If you think I'm preppy, oh…you're far off your radar. I'm more of the tomboy type of girl, but I still enjoy some girly things. By the way, I'm actually kind of tall for 15.

I'm 5'8. I weigh about 120 lbs. Yeah, I'm skinny I guess. I'm a C cup. (Like you needed to know. Wink.) I don't usually wear makeup, but if I want to I will. I am currently single, and not exactly looking.

Before the end of freshman year, my best friend in the entire world stole my boyfriend. My very first boyfriend. His name was Jacob, and I had thought that I had fallen for him. But then my ex-friend, Kimberly, had taken his virginity at a party. Apparently, she got pregnant. But I later found out she was lying to get her way with Jacob. Jacob, feeling awful about getting my best friend knocked up, had to stick with her until she had her baby. And help her raise it.

Sadly, the bitch faked a miscarriage. But she told Justin that she loved him and wanted to have a family. Jacob totally freaked out, and left her.

He tried to get back together with me. But I was too hurt; by Kimberly and Jacob both. He told me he would wait for me, and he loved me. I was the idiot to believe him.

And then, I had to deal with the summer of crying and heart break. But at least Jacob was suffering with me. Some nights I had to cry myself to sleep.

I lost over 30 pounds over the summer because of him. But my mom told me to gain the 30 pounds back. I still can't believe I let myself fall down to 90 lbs.

Kimberly however, blamed me for her breakup. She told me that the only reason Jacob loved me was because of my boobs. Like I said, I'm a C cup. I didn't want to believe it, I knew she was wrong; but it still stung.

So, I clarified that Kimberly was a major boyfriend-stealing-whore. I even posted it on the school's official blog. I got my sweet, sweet revenge.

So, these events all level up to today. To prove that I was completely over Jacob and Kimberly.

I took a deep breath in.

I hopped into my mom's car, and it sped down the street down to my high school.

Well, here goes nothing.


	2. First Glances

2. First Glances

My mom's car stopped outside of the magical school called Memorial High school. I smiled and nodded at her, telling her goodbye, and jumping out of the car. I walked up the stairs, and into the incredible school known as Memorial.

I quickly found my new locker, and did the combination. I opened it up, and found an empty locker. I smiled, and opened my bag. I put my favorite stuffed animal in there. A cute, small, pink bunny. What? It means a lot to me.

My smiled slightly faltered. Jacob had won the bunny for me on our very first date. I shook my head, smiling at the memory. Back then, everything was so innocent and sweet. And I was in love.

But sadly, Jacob proved to me that there's no such thing as love. Not this type of love anyways. Same goes for Kimberly. Hell, she never loved me ever. She only wanted Jacob.

I sighed and reached into my bag and pulled out a tiny mirror. I hung it in the back of my locker. I smiled. Just for the fun of it, I took a bunch of stickers and put it all around the inside of my locker. I am such a dork. Especially since they were _Power Ranger _stickers. Amazed by my weirdness? I didn't think so.

Some few hours later, I had books from different classes. On my way back to my locker for the last time today, I tripped and fell. Aren't I graceful?

"Ow…" I groaned to myself.

I got on my knees and began to pick up a book. Then I saw another hand reach down and pick it up. I looked up at the person who had picked up my book. It was a boy.

"This book happen to be your's?" He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "No, it's your's."

He chuckled and bent down to help me get the rest of my books. You know how when a girl reaches for a book she dropped, and a guy does that same thing and their hands touch? It's corny as hell. But that's what happened between the two of us. The weird thing was, it felt _good_.

"Thanks for picking up my books." I flashed him a smile.

He nodded and smiled back. "Anytime. Hey, what's your name?"

"Not until you tell me your's." I looked into his eyes. "What's your's?"

Oh. My. God. He has these warm, gorgeous pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. With amber and caramel specks. Those eyes made me melt inside.

"Bond. James Bond." He pretended to hold up a gun and hid behind the lockers.

I laughed and smiled at his impersonation. Beautiful eyes, and funny? Wow. I think this is an angel.

"But seriously, my name is Craig." He flashed a smile that met his eyes.

His eyes lit up when he smiled. It was kind of adorable. And Craig is an adorable name too.

"My name's Rebecca." I smiled back at him.

"Rebecca. What a beautiful name." He looked into my eyes.

Jeesh, way to make a girl completely die and go to Heaven. Seriously.

"You know, you have pretty eyes." Craig smiled softly. "You're quite beautiful."

My heart skipped a beat. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thanks. Your eyes are amazing too. You're hot yourself."

He smiled again, but more in a confident way. I realized that the end of the day bell was about to ring. I waved at him, and walked towards my locker. He followed me, but started to walk out the doors of Memorial.

After I had gotten my bag, I walked out the doors also. Then as I was walking towards my mom's car, a Ferrari pulled up beside me. Inside was Craig.

I smiled. "See you around."

"Yes you will." He smirked and drove off.

I then realized that I was holding my breath. So I let it out and breathed in. My heart was exhilarating with beats. I smiled to myself. Craig took my breath away.

I began to open the passenger door on my mom's car. I hopped inside and I looked at my mom. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked at me with sorrow.

"Your father died this morning." She mouthed to me.

That's when my entire world went numb.


	3. He Can't be Dead

3. He Can't be Dead

It was impossible. My dad couldn't be dead. No way, no how. I would not accept that he was taken from this world.

"W-what?" I stuttered, tears clouding my vision.

"He's gone, Rebecca. He's gone." My mom sobbed.

I looked at her stunned. "But, how?"

"He was driving to work, and this truck driver didn't see him when he was switching lanes…" she explained.

But I didn't bother to the rest of it. My father - the happiest man on earth - was dead. It wasn't fair. I wouldn't believe it.

The car ride home was silent. Mom was sobbing to herself, but paid attention to what she was doing. But when we got back home, she lost it. She started to sob even louder. Thick, hot tears ran down her cheeks, smudging her makeup around. Her mascara was bleeding heavily.

"Go inside, Rebecca. I'll be in soon." She muttered to me, still sobbing.

I nodded my head sadly and walked inside. Oddly, it didn't hurt to know my dad had died. I mean, I was upset and confused. But it didn't hurt as bad.

But my mother was in complete and utter pain. I mostly felt bad for her.

But one thing that made it better was that it was an instant death. So dad didn't have to suffer. That was at least one good thing.

My mom came in a few minutes later, calmed down from what she was in the car.

So when night came, I stayed up late hearing her cry to herself and call out my father's name.

"Edward! Why you? Edward!" she cried out to no one.

I glanced at my clock. It was 12:30 a.m. I sighed, and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes. This year was going terribly wrong.

The only good thing so far; and that was Craig.

Hopefully, he'll make my year entirely better. But I mostly hoped my mom would stop crying. I can almost imagine my dad hugging her, muttering, _Don't cry, Olivia. Shhh. It's alright, just let it all out. I'm here for you; always will be. _

Edward and Olivia Harvard. Their names had a nice ring to them. Especially together. With my father extraordinary last name, it almost made an angelic pair of names. It was scary sometimes how people would exclaim _You two are incredibly perfect! And with your little girl, Rebecca, too. _

My mind began to drift off. The last sounds and thoughts I heard were my mother sobbing and screaming.

"Edward!"


	4. It Only Gets Worse

4. It Only Gets Worse

The next morning, my mom tried to convince me to stay home. I told her I needed to go to school to get good grades, a high school diploma, etc.

Mom told me she wouldn't be able to pick me up when I arrived at school.

"It's fine mom, I'll get a ride home from a friend. Or I'll just hang out somewhere." I smiled kindly at her.

She nodded, and waved me goodbye with a small smile. I opened the passenger door, and slammed it shut and walked into school.

"Rebecca!"

No. No, no, no, no! That was Jacob's voice. What do I do? What do I do!

"Rebecca! Rebecca!" He called out louder, running towards me.

I stopped walking, and turned around. I glared at Jacob. I was trying my best to get rid of him.

"Rebecca." He cooed. "An entire summer did you good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

Jacob smiled, ignoring the venom dripping from my words. "I mean, you look beautiful. More beautiful than before."

He placed his hand on my cheek. He stroked his thumb in small circles on my cheek bone. I smacked his hand off.

"Leave me alone." I glared and walked away.

"Rebecca!" He called out again, but he stayed put.

I walked to my locker. I did the combination harshly, messing up a few times. On the fourth try, I finally got the locker to open. I took out the books I needed for my first class, which I hadn't thought of at the moment. I stopped for a second.

Writing class. Right, right.

I put back the wrong book, and got out my notebook and pen. That was the good thing about writing class. All you needed was paper and pen.

With that, I slammed my locker closed.

"What'd that locker ever do to you?" a voice asked behind me.

I jumped at the sudden question. I spun around on my heels to come about a good five inches away from Craig's face. I blushed slightly.

I looked down at the floor. "Sorry. It's just that-"

"Rebecca!" I heard Jacob call out, looking straight at me.

Then, his eyes landed on Craig. And how close he was. Jacob glared at Craig, and started walking towards us.

I looked at Craig with terror-filled eyes. He nodded and looked at Jacob calmly.

"Rebecca, who the hell is this? And why is he insanely close to you?" Jacob growled.

"Jacob-" I was cut off by Craig.

"Why, I happen to be Craig. I'm insanely close to her because I have a phobia of non-close spaces. It's quite annoying." He smiled sarcastically.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"But seriously, I'm Craig. And the real reason I'm this close to her is because I'm her boyfriend."

I looked at him shocked. "Say what?"

He put a finger to my lips and wiggled his eyebrows. Then I smiled and I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to piss off Jacob.

"Boyfriend?" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

I wrapped my arms around Craig's neck. For some odd reason, it felt good to be this close to him.

"Yep, we're totally in love." I smiled oh-so-sweetly at Craig. "Right, pudding cup?"

"Yup muffin cakes." Craig tried not to crack up.

Jacob glared at Craig. But then he turned his gaze to me and it softened. Then he sighed, and walked away.

"Thanks Craig. You're a life saver!" I sighed deeply.

"No problems, muffin cakes." He winked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arms off me. I also let my arms slowly slide off his neck. My smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, muffin cakes?" He pouted.

"My dad died yesterday."

Craig went silent. Then, out of no-where, he hugged me tightly.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked, tears brimming in the corners of my eyes.

"Because, everyone needs a hug every once in a while." Craig smiled softly at me.

And that's when silent tears began falling down my cheeks. I hugged him back tightly.

I'm grateful Craig came at a time like this. I wouldn't have been able to stand not having anyone to talk to. Other than my mom, of course.

"So," He raised an eyebrow. "Who was that Jacob kid?"

I smiled slightly. "Long story."

The bell then decided to ring. I looked at him with a shocked expression. We were late for class!

Craig smirked. "At times like these, I like to call upon: Batman!"

Then he grabbed my arm, and started running extremely fast while going; _Na-na-na-na-na-na, Batman_! All the way to writing class I was laughing and giggling.

Then, we slammed the writing class door open. "We're here!"

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Harvard, Mr. Pierce." The Teacher smiled softly. "Don't worry about being late, it happens."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks, Ms. Farah."

Craig smiled and nodded at Ms. Farah.

Ms. Farah was about 29, had medium length black thin hair, and deep brown eyes. She also had black thick rimmed glasses. She was very tall, very skinny, and very kind.

Then I took my seat towards the window. Craig sat next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He only smiled and shrugged it off.

"Good morning class. I happen to be Ms. Farah. I love to write, and apparently so do you. As you know, we have many talented children here. Well, all of you are extremely gifted! But one student has shown her heart in all of her work." Ms. Farah shot me a look and smiled. "And she is Rebecca Harvard! Come here, Ms. Harvard."

I smiled shyly and walked towards the front of the class. I glanced at Craig. He looked amused and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Ms. Harvard, would you please read a line from Shakespeare?" Ms. Farah asked with pride in her voice.

"Of course, Ms. Farah. Which play?" I asked back.

"Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Farah was obsessed with that play.

I grabbed the Romeo and Juliet playbook from a pile of Shakespeare playbooks on her desk. I flipped to one of my favorite lines.

"There is thy gold, worse poison to men's souls, doing more murders in this loathsome world, than these poor compounds that thou mayst not sell. I sell thee poison; thou hast sold me none. Farewell: buy food, and get thyself in flesh. Come, cordial and not poison, go with me to Juliet's grave; for there must I use thee." I recited, putting full emotion into my words.

The class clapped in awe. I smiled at the entire class. Then my gaze flickered to Craig. He was clapping, astounded by my performance. Then he noticed my vision set on him, and he smiled encouragingly.

"That was marvelous, Ms. Harvard!" Ms. Farah smiled brightly. "Now, take a seat."

I nodded at her, and took my seat back at the window. Craig lightly tapped my leg. I looked at him.

"That was amazing, muffin cakes." He whispered.

"Thanks, pudding cup." I whispered back tauntingly.

Then Ms. Farah discussed how writing is an extension of your soul. And how it brightens up anyone's day. Ms, Farah recited some Shakespeare here and there, but not like the lines I read.

When the bell rang, you could tell the class didn't want to leave. Ms. Farah was an amazing teacher, and she taught true reasons of writing.

The next classes went by in a blur. But maybe that was because Craig was only in my writing class. But anyways, I at least met someone new.

"Mrs. Carlos is boring!" Sadie growled at me.

Sadie happens to be a senior. I bet you're thinking, why is this sophomore hanging out with a senior? I take advanced math, that's why. Very, very, very advanced math. Go figure.

"I know right. All she does is either pound you with math questions or nag you to death about crossword puzzles." I sighed, agreeing with Sadie.

"Exactly. I say we skip her class all year long!" She skipped towards her locker.

Mrs. Carlos had let us out early for the end of the day.

"Amen to that, sister." I giggled.

"Sadie? Muffin cakes?" I heard Craig behind us.

Sadie smirked. "Hello little brother."

Sadie and Craig were siblings? They looked nothing alike. Sadie had deep auburn hair, and green eyes. Craig had dark, dark black messy hair, and of course, his amazing chocolate eyes.

Craig looked at me. "I take after our mom, she takes after our dad."

I nodded, finally understanding.

"Cool beans." I smiled widely.

Craig chuckled at me. Then I realized my mom wouldn't be able to pick me up. Shit.

"Hey, Craig?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked down at me.

Gah. Fuck his tallness.

"Can you drop me off at my house? My mom isn't able to." I smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, muffin cakes." He winked.

"Stop calling me that." I smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

He chuckled. Sadie then decided to speak up.

"Hey Craig, you should bring her to our house." She smiled brightly.

"I thought you were hanging out with your new boyfriend?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Oh, I am." Sadie looked at us innocently. "But just to show her around."

"Well, my mom did say I could hang out somewhere." I muttered to myself.

"Then it's settled!" Sadie exclaimed, scaring Craig and me. "Becky comes over our house!"

"Becky?" I asked myself quietly.

"Yes, Becky. It's an adorable nick-name for an adorable girl." Sadie giggled. "Well, bye ya'll!"

Sadie then skipped out of Memorial, and to a Toyota truck. Damn that thing was shiny.

"I'll walk you to your locker?" Craig asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded, and headed towards my locker.

As I was putting my books in, my cute little pink bunny fell out. I reached down to pick it up, but Craig had picked it up before I had even touched the thing.

"Awwh. It's so cute!" He snuggled it. "Almost as cute as you."

"Can I have it back, please?" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." He handed it back.

I placed it back in my locker, got my bag, and slammed my locker shut.

Then I had to wait for Craig to pull up his Ferrari. Was he rich or something like that? Either way, he was one lucky bastard. And apparently, he didn't want me to waste my time walking my "pretty self" over to his car. Hence why I'm waiting.

Soon enough, he pulled up and smirked cockily.

"Hop in, babe."


	5. So, You're Telling me That You're Rich?

5. So, You're Telling me That You're Rich?

What. The. Hell.

"Well, this is it." Craig mumbled.

I looked at him with a shocked expression. "This isn't a house. This is a flipping mansion!"

Craig's house, like I said, was a huge mansion. I'm guessing late 18th century. But that's besides the point. It had this glorious old faded white foundation, and even some of the chipped wood looked amazing.

"Yeah, well. My dad is a lawyer." He shrugged.

I poked him. "So you're a rich bitch?"

Craig smirked. "_The _rich bitch. Well Sadie falls under that category more."

I playfully smacked his arm, and got out of the car. I lightly slammed the door, and walked towards the front door. Craig got out this key, unlocked the door, and held the door for me.

"This way milady." He winked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked in. I gasped. It was beautiful. The house was full of classic arches, hand-crafted door and doorknobs, and the glittering marble floors.

"Craig, this house is amazing." I gasped quietly.

"Well thanks." He flashed an embarrassed smile.

He was adorable when he did that.

Wait. Rebecca! Get it together, girl. Yeah Craig is hot, so what? And rich. I hate to say this but.

Can anyone say _bonus_?

Craig grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs. I couldn't help but blush a little. He led me to this doorway; covered in _Keep out! Danger! Beware of awesomeness! _signs.

He put his hand over my eyes. He opened the door, and walked with me inside. Closing the door behind him, he slowly slid his hand off of my face. I blinked my eyes open.

This room was covered in band posters. The walls were painted black with neon splats all over. There was this king-sized bed, draped in black covers. And the pillows were all neon pinks, red, yellows, oranges, greens, blues, and purples.

"Your room is bad ass." I smirked, plopping on his bed.

"Eh, I try." Craig chuckled.

I giggled. "It's like a freaking rainbow in here!"

"You're cute when you giggle." He smirked.

"You're cute when you giggle too." I grinned.

He put a hand over his chest, acting offended. "Bish! Imma smack you into next week. You dig fool?"

I cracked up laughing. Being gangster isn't his forte. Well it isn't mine either. Watch and you'll see.

"Yo fodizzle my fizzle foshizzle. Oh good Lord, slap me." I smiled.

Craig then ran up to me and pretended to falcon punch me in the face.

"Why, Craig-a-fer! How dare ye!" I acted offended.

"She looked to the left and, falcon punch!" He poked me, grinning like a moron.

Long story short, we're both total dorks. Not our faults we were born totally awesome.

"So anyways. Becca, who was that Jacob kid?" Craig asked me, a serious glint in his eyes.

I looked down sad. "Jacob is my ex-boyfriend. You see, last year we were completely head-over-heels for each other. But my ex-best friend, Kimberly, kind of stole him away. But as you see, he broke up with her after she lied to him. And still claims he's in love with me."

"Kimberly? Like Kimberly SanDiagoz? She's a total whore." He nodded his head in agreement.

"May I ask why you know her?" I looked into his eyes.

Craig looked down, then back up and into my eyes.

"My older brother used to date her. Said she was completely amazing to be with." He mumbled.

"Well, she _is_ a manipulator. Anyways, go on." I interrupted.

"Yeah, well. My brother used to love her. He would come into my room and complain about how much he loves her, but doesn't trust her all too much. Then she cheated on him with some other guy. And that other guy is probably Jacob, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. Kimberly wasn't single before Jacob. But, now she is." I answered.

"You know, Jacob is a douche." He smiled softly. "He dumped the most amazing girl known to the world."

I smiled. A real, warm, soft smile. I hadn't smiled my real smiles since the whole Jacob and Kim thing.

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so." He frowned. "I _know_ so."

I smiled again. Craig was absolutely amazing.


	6. I Wish Craig Wasn't so Damn Amazing!

_**Hello there readers! I apologize for being so late on this chapter, but I've been working on another story. I should be posting it up soon!**_

_**And thank you, Tembalina for the comment, I really appreciate it! This chapter is dedicated to you. Review and enjoy! :]**_

6. I Wish Craig Wasn't so Damn Amazing!"You're too sweet for your own good," I chuckled, amused by his answer.

"And oh-so-very cliché."

"I can't help it," he protested. "I can't help that you're deeply in love with me!"

_Excuse _me?

"Say what?" I choked out my words.

He snorted, "You heard me. You're in love with me!"

"Fat chance." I rolled my eyes, even though on the inside I was screaming because I thought he figured me out. "You're not even hot."

"Liar!" he smirked. "The first time we met you said I was sexy. Remember?"

Well I'll be damned. I did say that didn't I? Too bad he'll never hear me admit it, ha.

"Not that I recall," I lied, resisting a smug smile. "All I remember is you complimenting me."

He stared at me, then smirked smugly, "Actually, even though I didn't say it, I meant beautiful by fuck-able."

Well there you go kids, reasons why guys are complete jerks.

I stared at him in disbelief, then swallowed back some tears. I looked fuck-able? Not beautiful, not gorgeous? But fuck-able? Men are absolute pigs!

I glared, not bothering to hide my disappointment, "All you men are assholes. You only think about sex, and who's the easiest person to fall for your dumb ass lies. Fuck-able is an insult to women, sluts or not."

Craig frowned, seeing me angry, "I was only joking Becca, I swear. I meant beautiful as how it should be, not what I said."

"You're a terrible liar."

I got up off the bed, grabbed my book bag, and walked out of his room. I heard his footsteps behind me, and him calling out my name. I ignored him.

"Rebecca Harvard!"

I turned around, angry flaring in my expression, "What?"

"You're the most gorgeous creature on the planet, and I was a total ass saying something like that! Please forgive me?"

I sighed, then looked up with an amused glint in my eyes, "Sure, but first, prove it."

"Huh?" he asked."Prove that I'm pretty." I stated obviously.

"Fine, I will!"

Then absolute shock struck across my face when Craig grabbed me tightly to him and pressed his lips roughly against mine. The kiss itself was intense and passionate, but rough and gentle. The perfect balance.

However, I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly, as if he were going to back away anytime soon, but he showed no sign of letting go. In fact, he pulled me tighter against him.

His hand landed softly on my cheek, molding the flesh into his hand. With his another arm, he walked us back into his room, but not before shutting and locking to door closed, not breaking the kiss once.

"Is that enough proof?" he whispered huskily, lips only slightly parted from mine.

No, not nearly enough, is what I wanted to say. But I found that my voice wasn't audible, so I just replied by kissing him back with a little more force.

"Take that as a no," he chuckled. "Good, I didn't want to stop."

I traced my fingers into his hair line, then attached them to his midnight black locks. I yanked softly, and was pleased to hear a soft moan escape his lips. My lips vibrated by his moan, only making me want him more. This was all innocent, right? I only hoped.

We both then pulled back suddenly, and muttered, "Wow."

"We'll defiantly have to do that again," Craig smirked smugly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sure," I said, unable to wrap my head around the concept that we both made-out.

He cleared his throat, smirk still planted on his face, "Ready to go home?"

"No," I groaned. "But I have to."

Then, my adventure with Craig ended, only to start back up from the desire I held for him.


End file.
